Reader X Anthony Misiano (Harley's Joker)
by JuniorMintKitty
Summary: You're at Comic con when your friend leaves you alone to ponder around in thought about what to do until a familiar face accidentally runs into you. (It's in the Web shows category since he is in Reel Butter :P )


You scowl at your teasing friend as she walks away from you, leaving you alone in the middle of the Comic con with stressed eyes. You had to admit, you hated to be left alone, even if it was for a second. You felt like a loser, but you choked down that grief for yourself as you stared at all the lovely Cosplayers. Many of them where familiar, others not to well known to yourself but you enjoyed them. They were themselves and yet you felt like you belong there.

You let out a relieved sigh as you calm yourself down, whistling to yourself as you look around for your friend. She had vanished off to find something to drink for the two of you but you had no clue how long it would take. Perhaps you should go looking for her… Or maybe she wants you to stay where you are. You thought for a moment, getting frustrated until a rough bump to your shoulder pulled you out of your thoughts.

A shadow overcast you as you spun around to see your rude bumper, only to almost have your jaw draw in excitement.

"Oh, sorry!" The man piped up in a fretful tone.

You stayed silent for a moment, a blush spreading across your face as you cough into your fist, nodding slowly. "I-it's fine."

"Please tell me I hadn't hurt you?" He softly chuckled, stepping a little closer to examine you, searching for any sign of pain. "I didn't see where I was going, sorry." He apologized again.

You couldn't help but let out a small squeal of joy as you stare up at the man once more, examining his lovely Joker cosplay outfit. He had fit perfectly for the role of the clown prince of crime and even though you admired that, you had admired his personality more and knew about him well enough that you could be called a fangirl. Your (e/c) eyes stared into his and you squeaked out a reply.

"You're Anthony Misiano." You couldn't help but state the obvious.

He gave out a soft chuckle, raising his eyebrow as he smiled twistedly. It was pure perfection. "It's strange to be known wherever I go."

His humor made you melt and you let out an odd sigh of adoration as you clamp your hands over your mouth to enable any other stupid noise to come out.

Anthony's eyes glistened as he stared at you with curiosity as though he knew you were going to ask for a picture. Did I say ask? I meant beg.

"Can I please get a picture with you?! Please?" You quickly question, almost bouncing up and down with excitement as you saw him nod his head, laughing.

"Of course."

You smile like an idiot as you bring out a camera you had brought along, tapping a nearby stranger as you asked them to take the picture for you. Once they agreed you smoothly walked over to Anthony's side, feeling his arm around your neck as he posed. You simply stood there awkwardly, smiling as you could feel yourself blush even more.

After about two pictures you thanked the man who took them and looked at them, smiling to yourself as you put the camera away, looking up to Anthony who was staring at you with a warm smile.

"Thank you!" You squeaked.

"You're quite welcome. It was nice meeting you." He stuck out a hand and you slowly shook it, watching as he walked into the crowd of people.

You at last let out a fangirl squee, reviewing the pictures once more as you closed your eyes, nibbling on your lower lip. You just met Anthony Misiano. Your cosplayer crush, this had just made your day.

"Hey what I'd miss?" Your friend questioned as she approached, two bottles of water clasped in her hand as she handed you one.

You didn't want to share this experience with your friend, instead you wanted this your own little secret… That and you knew she wouldn't let you ever hear the end of it. "Nothing… Just Cosplayers."

"Any cuties?"

You quickly answered. "Nope!" Lies. You had just met the most adorable man in the world but you didn't mention it, instead thought of it.

"Alright onward, perhaps we can meet a cutie."

Yeah right. You thought to yourself. Anthony Misiano was at the top list of cuties, no one could top that. A little squee came from you as your friend walked ahead of you. You would most definitely not forget this.


End file.
